celestial_champions_rpgfandomcom-20200215-history
The Assassin Seven
''The Society of Change The assassin seven are a group of powerful champions who act as contract killers. Little is know about them, and they tend to keep to themselves at all times, while they work for money, their real payment is the pleasure of killing thier victims. At all times the group tries to maintain seven assassins, on the rare chance one assassin falls in battle, such as when one was lost during the Trials of Seraphim, a new disciple takes thier place in the ranks. In an attempt to keep the rebel champions at bay, the High Chancellor hired the assassins to kill all pangean champions and thier associates on Holder Trow. As of now, 5 assassins have been defeated by the champions. The remaining two, Deliora and Ace, have recruited Lyo (Leonard Starnwell) and began using the station Helios II as a base of operations. Defeated Assassins -Pity -Mercy -Volt -Leech -Mark Pity and Mercy 'These twins held the lower ranks of the Assassin seven.' Mercy was a champion of Uranus, and used Virgo's Chime to slice through anything with wind. She lead a battleship and two large droids against the Rebel champions from outside an old smugglers port on Holder Trow. Meanwhile her sister Pity attacked from a tunnel underneath the port. Pity was a champion of Pluto, and used the Reaper's Scythe to mark her enemies for death, insuring the death of her targets. Both assasins were killed by the rebel champions. The Chime was taken by John Riley, and the Reaper's Scythe was given to Persephone, as only she could withstand it's pain. Volt 'The charged manipulator of the Assassin seven.' Volt was a champion of Jupiter, and used his powers to control people by manipulating the electricty in muscles. After Pity and Mercy failed to eliminate the champions, Volt attacked Ambein's manor by himself, crashing a taxi into the lobby of the manor. He attempted to control each of the champions, forcing them to attack each other, and placed an electro-magnetic shield around himself. He was slowly weakened by the champions, surviving several powerful attacks by Harlen, Hansen and Riley before finally collapsing in a blast of electricity, leaving behind only the trenchcoat he had been wearing. Mark 'The sniper with time on his side.' Mark was a champion of Saturn, mute, and was the third most powerful member of the Assassin Seven. Using his masterful ability to slow down time, Mark could move from vantage point to vantage point, and take time to line up his shot. What may have seemed like several snipers on various rooftops could actually be him slowing time to move between shots. The High Chancellor of Holder Trow assigned him to eliminate any champions rading Biotech, the company creating Bio-Armor for the High Chancellors guards. During the rebel champions raid, Mark killed John Riley, but was caught in a massive disintegration explosion of the building, burning off much of the skin on his right side. During this he also took the Chime of Virgo, but was unable to defeat Leonard, making him a primary target. He was later tasked to protect the High Chancellor's wife and son as they were moved to a secure location. Mark was given a modifed version of the Heaven's Judgement device, scaled down into a sniper rifle known as Heaven's Wrath. With him was the newest member of the Assassin Seven, Leech. After Leech was defeated and Mark was pinned to the wall, Mark stopped time completely, ripped a huge section of his abdomen off in order to escape, and disapeared without a trace. He died of his wounds, passing his knowledge to Leo, the champion he held as a worthy opponent. Leech 'The bane of champions.' Leech was the newest member of the Assassin Seven, and by far the weakest of them all. However his ability to drain celestial energy made him a powerful weapon against other champions. Leech himself was not human, but was actually composed of several thousand Veracious Worms, including a large powerful one giving sentience to Leech. He was defeated by the spartan, Pythagorus. Deliora 'The musician of death. ''' Ace The conduit of the gods. The leader of the Assassin Seven. Ace was selected by the Pangean gods to act as a champion of all 10 of them. A bracelet made of ten charms, each depicting celestial symptons, is stuck around his arm, which he uses to request power from each god. Lyo The Mechanical Manipulator. After the destruction of Holder Trow, Leonard was inducted into the Assassin Seven. Raven The Harbinger of Decay. Recruited by Ace, Raven is a dual champion of Gaia and Pluto. She is accompanied by a dark raven who she controls.